The Cullens move to Ipswich
by Vamprocker92
Summary: Well The Cullens had to move from Forks so they moved to Ipswich and go to Spencer but there is four new members! Who are they? Read and find out!
1. The Cullens save 4 Best friends

Sorry I haven't wrote in a while I lost inspiration since nobody really read Twins Of Ipswich, so I'm starting fresh. I don't own The Covenant or Twilight, wish I did but don't so ok, but the plot is mine since I haven't found anything like this plot so yeah.

The girls were looking around town looking for fun things to do while their sibling were on a date it was 8:00 pm. "That movie was sooo good, especially Steven Strait without his shirt, can you say yummy." said Adara, licking her lips. "Ya, 10,000 BC was a good movie and the one chick that played his beloved, I am jealous of her." said Brielle pouting. They turned the corner and bumed into their siblings. "Are you guys heading home too?" asked Brielle. "Yeah, we got bored and decided to head home." said Amaro. "Cool, we can bug the parents." Said Adara high 5ing Amaro's hand. Brielle and the other girl, Avani shook their heads. "Those two."

They walked to the house and the door was open. "Don't mum and da keep the door closes all times." Yeah, they do so do your mum and da too. Even though mum isn't use to a house, as you two now but still." said Brielle, confuse. They walked in and the house was a mess. "What in the bloody hell." They went into the living room and saw their parents dead with their throats ripped out. "No, this can't be happening." said Adara and Brielle screaming, while Amaro held a weeping Avani. Then suddenly 6 fanged creatures came down the stairs with red eyes.

"What in the bloody hell, aren't those vampires?" said Amaro in rage and in confusion. The vamps attacked all four of the teens, who didn't stand a chance. The vampires all most finished when eight vampires and five wolves came in. The 13 new arrivals killed the newborns easily. Then some of the new arrivals checked out the humans. "They are still breathing but the only way to save them is to turn them." said one male vampire who look like a 25 yr old. "He's right, we should bring them to the mansion." said a female vampire.

Avani woke up in a big room, which she saw had the others, laying in beds too. Avani heard voices. " I'm sorry, the reason we didn't come in time is because I didn't know the location just in Forks." said a pixie like voice. "Well at least we saved them and thank god they didn't fell the pain when Carlise turned them." What did the guy mean turned them? In to what? And who is Carlise? Suddenly four beautiful pale faces came into the room. One male came in he had dark brown hair and gold eyes. The other 3 were girls, one with blonde hair, the other two had light brownish blonde hair and the other had short black spiky hair. They all had gold.

"Your awake, let me introduce to you my family." said the guy. "I'm Edward, this is my wife Bella, and my sisters Alice and Rosalie." Said Edward pointing out who was who. Then another man and woman came in. "I see you met my children, I'm Carlise and this is my wife Esme, and what is your name young lady." said Carlise, his smile genuine. "I'm Avani Catora O' Reilly, my sis there is Adara Erin, there is Brielle Dyani Whelan, and there is her brother and my boyfriend Amaro Ryan." said Avani pointing out her favorite people in the entire world including her mum and da, and her boys parents, then she thought of something.

"What happened to our parents, or was that a dream?" Avani saw the them look at each other. " So it was real so Can you tell me the truth so I can tell the others?" she said looking sadly at the others. Carlise told her all that happened. "So let me get this straight we're vamps?" said Avani. The vampires shook their head up and down, scared of her reaction. "That's fine as long as I have my fave best mates its fine." she said smiling. The others woke up and Avani told them everything and of course they were cool with it. Later that day they met their other heros and made best friends with them. Carlise told them they had to live with them for a year so what happened to their parents wouldn't happen to them.

Please review I thought it was good but that's me!! More coming soon, I want at least 5 reviews before I put up the next chapter.


	2. The family arrives at Spencer

I don't own The Covenant or Twilight if I did, Reid would be mine and I would be related to The Cullens, lol.

Three cars pulled up to Spencer Academy, one was a silver Volvo with black interior, one was a red Hummer with white interior, and the last was a yellow Porsche with red interior, then ten teens came out of the cars. They walked up to the building called Spencer Academy and headed towards the office. Edward walked up to the secretaries desk, and said" Excuse me, we're the Cullen family and we're suppose to see Provost Higgins."

The woman looked up and her jaw dropped. "He..he...he will be out in a few, Mr. Cullen." Edward stood next to Bella then he heard the secretaries thoughts, 'I wish I was still young again then I would be all over those Cullen boys faster than a girl says yes to anything' Edward looked towards Bella and made a face. The Cullens tried to stifle their laughter but was almost unable to do so.

Provost Higgins came out of his office and was also stunned but had shaken it off. "Please can five of you come in. Edward, Bella, Rosaline, Emmett and Brielle went in and sat down. "Welcome to Spencer Academy. I met your parents and they were nice to meet, your roommates have been chosen so here are ten sets of keys with names and room numbers, here is the schedule and locker numbers and last but not least the uniforms you will all have four that as two skirts and two pants for girls. I hope you will enjoy Spencer, Ladies and Gentlemen."

The five went to their roommates, and gave them the uniforms, keys and schedule. They walked to their rooms. Bella was unpacking then looked at Alice and saw a blank stare, then after a few moments Alice squealed while jumping up and down. "What's going on Alice?" said Bella. "There's a bar called Nicky's so we should go tonight!!" Bella nodded and got ready while Alice called everyone else.

The gang got ready and everyone got ready to go. Alice was wearing a red belly shirt with white skinny jeans, Bella was wearing a short blue dress, Rosaline was wearing a black tube top with black skinny jeans, Avani was wearing a green tank with the word ' Kiss my fucking ass!!' on it and a green mini, Adara wore a MCR shirt and red skinny jeans, and Brielle wore a American Indian dress that was punked out with cool punk designs in beads with moccasin boots. The guys wore jeans and shirts.

"Lets go guys, I want to dance and play pool." said Avani. The gang went to the cars and followed her to Nicky's after 5 minutes they got there and got out of the cars.

Sorry for the cliff hanger but if you wanna know what happens review, its going to be funny next chapter so R and R, please. Also I hope its not scrunched together.


	3. Nicky's and Yo Momma fights

I don't own The Covenant or twilight, oh well.

The gang walked in and people in the bar was staring at them having dirty thoughts which had Edward cringe, they walked to a booth which they could fit in. Emmett, Jasper and Avani went to the pool tables, which the other table had another game going. Emmett and Jasper play for a bit while Avani watched, then suddenly they hear glass brake, and they see a blonde and curly haired go at it. Jasper coms the two but not much, Emmett came between them. "Get the fuck out of my way, dick head." said the curly head guy.

"Your mom asshole, I was making sure you didn't get your ass handed to you, doosh." said Emmett. Everyone in the bar laughed, the curly guy got pissed. "Did you say something about my mom, dick head?" Yeah, Yo mama is so fat when she goes to an amusement park, people try to ride HER!" The whole bar ohhed, then Aaron said " Yo momma is so fat she makes a hot air balloon look skinny." Nobody cheered for Aaron cause it wasn't funny.

"Yo so ugly that they pay her to put on her clothes in strip joints." said Emmett. Everyone cheered for him Aaron walked out pissed followed by his gang. Rosaline walked up to him and kissed him. "Em, I am proud of you, that was awesome!!" Jasper and Avani gave him a high five. The blonde and a guy with brown hair walked up to Emmett. " Hey big guy, that was awesome, you kicked his ass without touching him. My name is Reid Garwin and this is Tyler Simms." said the blonde while pointing to the brown head guy. "I'm Rosaline, this is Avani and Jasper, and the gang at the booth is our family." she said pointing to the family. "Well we want to meet you guys, so we will meet you at your table in a minute." said Tyler.

Emmett, Avani, Jasper, and Rosaline walked to the booth. "Hey Brielle, Adara, did you see the two guys I was talking to I think you should talk to them." The girls looked at each other and nodded. Tyler and Reid came to the table with two guys and two girls. "Hey Rosaline, I want you to meet Caleb Danvers, Pouge Perry, Sarah Wenham, and Kate Tunney." said Tyler.

"Well this is Bella, Edward, Alice, Amaro and our single sisters Adara and Brielle." said Avani hugging Amaro. "Well ladies I'm Reid Garwin and this is my best friend Tyler Simms, and since our friends are taken, I guess you fine ladies are ours, right baby boy?" Yeah, I have to agree." said Tyler. "I will have to have the blonde Irish girl, she looks kinky, and baby boy can have pocahontas ." said Reid. Brielle gave Reid a death glare from calling her Pocahontas.

Ty, would you like to dance."asked Brielle. Tyler blushed then nodded.

Up next:

Tyler and Brielle dance also Reid and Adara.

And the Dells party!!

Please review I would appriciate it and if you have Ideas then shoot cause it would be awesome for future chapters!!


End file.
